The dying star
by Ms. Jade A. Cullen
Summary: this is not rlly bout twilight but it is a great story and i would love if u read it plz. i put this under twilight bc i love twilight and i came up with this story from a dream lik stephanie meyer so plz just try it!
1. her last night

_**the dying star**_

_**her last night**_

"Ciara! Get out of the shower before you use up all the hot water!"My mother yelled. Woops. Too late. Better get out now.

I turned off the water and got out. While I dried off I sang to the song on the radio. I got dressed and got out to my mother, standing about three inches shorter then me, speculating me.

"Why are you always in the shower so long?"

"I daydream. It's where I get the best ideas for songs and stories or just nice fantasies." I told her with a huge smile across my face. I could see the disappointment in her eyes. Oh god, here we go again.

"You know I tried to raise you so you _wouldn't_ be the kind of girl waiting for her prince charming. I never thought about marriage and having kids like you do. I never fantasized about finding my soul mate or anything. I tried to make sure you weren't like that. It makes it so much easier to hurt you."

"Hey, I haven't gotten hurt yet. Hell, I haven't had a boyfriend yet. And who ever said it was a bad thing to be in your own fairytale? I love it. Reality is such a bore. Making life my own is so much more fun. Besides, when did I say I was fantasizing about that?"

"Were you?"

"Yes." This just made her laugh. Yeah, I can be a smartass, but I get it from her side of the family so I'm good.

"I'm going on the computer." I said quickly and ran to the living room and slid into the seat. As I did my mom sat on the couch next to me dad behind me.

"Ciara, she's gone," said a message from Ashley. Ash had an away up (till now) and Christina wasn't online, so I wasn't talking to anyone.

"What are you talking about Ash?" I responded, though I think I already knew.

"Ciara, it's Anthony and Ash is gone. Her body is right next to me. She's been shot."

It can't be true. It's not true. It's not possible. He's lying to me. I told myself this repeatedly but deep down I knew that she is gone. I would save her on the walk home from school. I would spot him and give him a dirty look. I always knew he was about to shoot when his expression would go blank and then his lips curled slowly into a wide grin that almost looked sinister. I grabbed her arm and ran as fast as I could. Once I did, she realized what was going on and ran herself. She was much faster then I so it was easier, but as the days went by my legs became stronger. It always worked. Eric would time us and if we were a minute late I would be yelled at which actually didn't happen very often. We had no idea who the guy was after her. We just know that she had to be kept safe. But this time no one was around. But she can't leave. She couldn't have left.

"You're lying," I simply responded. There was no way.

"I'm not and I can prove it. Meet me at the entrance of Cedarcrest."

I was in my pajamas, ready for bed, but I didn't care.

"Fine. I will be wearing a nightgown, a denim jacket, no shoes, and my hair will be wet," I typed in as fast as I could.

I closed the conversation, ran into my room, grabbed my jacket, and ran out the door. I heard my parents yelling at me to come back inside but I ignored them. I ran through the trees and into the street. It was freezing outside considering it was the middle of November. The cold wind biting at my skin and my hair whipping at my face. There was only one streetlight. I ran ignoring the cold and the rocks my bare feet stepped on. As I ran the streetlight became dimmer. The only light left to guide my path was the moon. I was gasping for air, forgetting to breathe as I ran. I tripped a few times too but caught myself. By the time I was at the entrance I had cuts on my hands and knees. I saw that the white van was already there. I couldn't believe it. The door opened and James came out carrying her. It's not real. It can't be real. I just stared at her. Her straight shoulder length brown hair was all over her face. She was so still. But the one thing that I noticed right away was the bullet hole right in the center of her forehead. No. No, no, no.

"It's not true. It can't be." I whispered, clutching myself.

"Ciara, it's her-"

"No it's not!" I screamed at him. "It can't be! She is sleeping! Her heart is beating! It has to be!" The tears came down fast. I screamed and thrashed. I fell to the ground, still clutching my stomach, screaming wordlessly now. I couldn't feel the cold anymore. I couldn't feel the sting of my cuts anymore. I was on the side of the street, my eyes closed, trying hard to breathe. Tears came faster and harder until I was uncontrollably bawling.

"No! No, no, no! It's not true! It's not real! She's not gone! She can't be!" I kept screaming as one of them picked me up and carried me into the van. Probably so I wasn't freezing, I guess. I didn't care. They were all silent as I cried. I looked around and I could tell they were all still in shock. I slightly looked over my shoulder and saw that Natalia, Anthony's mom, was shedding silent tears.

I was surrounded by people that I've never met but they were all close to Ash. I've never met them, but they felt like they were close enough. I didn't care.

I cried and cried surrounded by friends I've never met and the body of who I called my little sister until, finally, I fell asleep.

I woke up to more crying. They had stopped at Rose's house. She came into the van and sat next to me. I never really cry much so I was able to be strong for Rose as she cried into my shoulder. It was difficult but I did it.

When I felt I couldn't take it much longer I whispered into her ear "Go to your boyfriend. He'd feel better if you cried into him"

She nodded and scooted over to Anthony and started crying into him. He mouthed a thank you and focused his attention back on Rose. No matter how much I unintentionally annoyed him, he was still polite as much as he could be. I knew that he wanted Rose to cry into him because I have felt that way before. One of her boyfriends had broken up with her over a text when she was in my room. She cried into our other friend, Tiffany's, shoulder and I felt so useless. I yearned to comfort her so. I think he felt the same way.

Eventually we ended up at the farm. By then the only ones who were awake were Anthony, Jacob, and Natalia. It felt kind of odd being with them since I have never really met them before so I lay down and tried to fall asleep. As I was just about to go under, I felt someone's arm around me. I looked out of the corner out of my eye and saw that it was Kellan. My eyes got wide. I heard a soft giggle and saw it was Anthony. I glared at him but was too tired to move his arm so I just fell asleep.


	2. the funeral

_**the funeral**_

As I sat in the church, I still couldn't believe it. I never thought I would actually see the day she died. We tried to make this funeral personalized. Everyone wore black, like at a normal funeral, except the guys, Rose, and I. We wore purple. Ash's favorite color. Rose went up to see her second to last. She stood over her and cried. Just looked at her and cried. After a couple minutes, Anthony took her back to her seat in between him and Natalia, his mom. I didn't go up. I stayed put. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it with Ms. Leana, my old art and humanities teacher, and there was absolutely no way I could go up for Ash. Apparently the guys weren't going to have that. Kyle and David each grabbed one of my arms and started to pull me up. I thrashed against them already knowing it was no use. Once I was finally up there and saw her face I stopped moving completely. I heard that people looked peaceful once dead. I didn't get that feeling from her. Her eyes were shut but something about them made me feel like she was in pain.

"Freak?" I whispered her nickname.

"Freak, listen to me. You have to beat your heart now. Take a deep breath. You have to do it now." I kept whispering to her, hoping that this was some kind of sick joke she was playing. But I knew that once tears came she would have quit. Tears came a long time ago.

"Freak, please. Beat that blessed heart that kept you alive these few years. Please-" I was cut off by my own tears. I stood there and cried, just as Rose had. No one bothered me for about three minutes. Rose had about four. Kellan came over and took me to my seat. I sat silent as the tears kept coming, my eyes wide and wet. Rose was still crying into Anthony's shoulder with Natalia rubbing her back, tears coming down her face as well.

I looked around. There were many family members I've never met, a couple kids from school... and way in back were her parents, standing like statues, expressions blank. I starred, confused. Trying to figure out what they could be thinking. They caught me and glared as if it was my fault somehow. The look made me shiver as I turned back around. It also made me feel guilty. I was saving her in school, but her house was somewhere I had no control over. I wish I did though. I wish I could have been there to save her...

Ben, David, Jacob, James, Kyle, and Mike carried her coffin out. Kellan had to wipe my eyes repeatedly so I could see where I was going. Once we were at her grave, waiting for her to be buried, I noticed almost no one brought flowers. That was rude. The guys each brought a single red rose. Rose and I each brought a single black rose because she told us she wanted black roses for her wedding. It looked beautiful. Simply beautiful.

Once everyone left, it was just Rose, Anthony, Kellan, Jacob, and I. The rest of the guys were waiting in the van with Natalia and Peter, Anthony's dad. We just sat there silently, unable to leave her for a while.

After what seemed like only minutes, but must have been about an hour, Anthony got up to go to the van. Rose looked like she was undecided, but followed. Another minute past and Jacob got up. Kellan followed, not sure if he should leave me alone, but decided it was okay. He put my jacket around my shoulders. I must have looked cold, though I didn't feel anything. I sat there. Blank...

Then I saw her. She was standing right next to me, looking at me, upset. But it wasn't really her.

"Ash?"

"Ciara, listen to me. I can't keep these powers.-" She was talking about her powers to speak to spirits."- I would give them to Rose, but with being bipolar and all I don't think she could handle it. I spoke to your grandmother and she said you would be good at handling it. She is very much like you. Anyway, I will come see you every now and then. I will ask you to tell Rose and the guys what I want to say to them. But be careful. Don't speak to spirits with others around. Do you understand?"

I was still in shock that I could see her but slightly nodded in response.

"Good. Now I have to go. Don't tell anyone that you can see me yet. I will tell you when you can. I will come back in a couple weeks or so. Just till my death dies down a bit."

I nodded my head again.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you soon."

"Wait." I said louder than I thought I would have been able to.

She looked at me questionably.

"I'm gonna miss you Freak. We all will. You better as hell know that. Nothing will be the same without you. Don't think so little of yourself." I said fast but sternly.

She smiled. "I'm glad you care so much for me. And I know it will be _very_ different." she said with a wink.

Just then I knew she knew something that I didn't. When I was about to ask, she disappeared laughing. I smiled too. "Bye-bye Freak." And I was left to look at the sunset.

I sat there watching twilight go by for a few minutes. Then I heard footsteps.

"Come on Ciara! I don't want to be here anymore! It reminds me of what happened to Ash and _it's so cold_!" Rose shouted at me.

"Okay, I'm coming." I called back, getting up from the ground.

I walked with her back to the van and realized how cold it was. I must have sat out there for over an hour and it's the middle of November. I picked up the pace when a gust of freezing wind hit my face. Rose caught up easily. Once we got into the van, Rose sat next to Anthony and I sat in between her and Kellan. Peter started driving. We all sat in silence. Rose leaned against Anthony as her tears dried up. He put his arms around her as Kellan put his arm around my shoulders. The order of the rest of the guys was Kyle, Jacob, David, Ben, James, and Mike. They all looked at their feet the whole ride. After half an hour, I realized we weren't going towards Florida, our tiny town in New York.

"Peter, where are you taking us?" Rose must have thought the same thing as me.

"Home." he simply replied. The guys didn't live in Florida like Rose, Ash and I do.

Rose and I shared a confused look.

"You guys are staying with us this weekend. Natalia already convinced your parents." Kellan whispered.

Rose shot me a look of content and put her head on Anthony's chest again. This excited me. I've only been to the farm once but I didn't get to appreciate it since it was the night Ash had passed.

I laid my head on Kellan's shoulder and eventually fell asleep for the second time in the van.


	3. respect

_**respect**_

I woke up to see a blur of purple. It was a fire.

"Finally!"David shouted. I jumped at the sound.

"We've been waiting on you to wake up! This one just woke up like two minutes ago," he said pointing at Rose. I looked around, confused. Rose was sitting right in front of the fire. Looking at it as if she saw something in it. They made it purple. How did they do that? It was in honor of Ash but I don't understand how...

All of the guys stood in a line. They were going to do fallen soldier. Rose and I had no idea what to do so we just sat silently and watched.

They stood completely still and held their hats. Natalia was yelling something. I couldn't figure out what. It was definitely in English but it was so loud I couldn't hear what the words were. Once they were done, they put their hats back on and sat down.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to ask.

"Rose what the hell are you doing?"

"Just the fact that it's purple amazes me _so much_." she responded, her arms swirling around it with her eyes wide open and her very light blond hair swaying around.

"Oh..." The conversation ended there.

After an hour of silence, we all went inside. We were all staying over Anthony's house. We slept in the living room.

Like usual, I woke up in the middle of the night. But, this time, I stayed awake. Thinking about the power. I can communicate with anyone who hasn't crossed over yet. I can speak to Ash. Obviously things won't be the same but it won't be like she's completely gone either. Maybe I can talk to my grandmother too. I don't remember much of her since she died when I was six but I do remember that she was amazing. My mom tells me I'm just like her all the time. But from what I hear she's a little like Ash as well. I can talk to the both of them. This power might be the best thing that's happened to me... well, so far at least.

No matter how much this idea excited me I was still tired. So I went back to sleep. I will probably have a much tougher day tomorrow. Being with all the guys... without Ash. I felt a chill go up my spine and shivered. I laid back down and was about to fall asleep when I got curious. Allie always said how they would just sleep everywhere and end up oddly. I wanted to see what everyone looked like. I sat back up and looked around. It was kind of funny. David had one leg on top of Ben's stomach and the other foot on James's head. Jacob had a leg lying across James's stomach. Then Kellan was next to me with one arm pretty much in Mike's mouth. That looked weird. Anthony and Rose actually looked normal. They laid next to each other. Not on top of anyone, they just laid there.

I decided I've had my fun and went back to sleep. Just wait till everyone wakes up and see's the position they are in.


	4. dreams

_**dreams**_

I was in a dream, though it felt so real. I was laying in a breezy meadow with perfectly green grass that had no end in any direction. I stood and looked at the sky. It was perfectly blue with clouds that couldn't hold any rain but was there for decoration instead. I smiled and giggled at my perfect meadow. I spun around in circles but something that was behind me caught me eye. It was Rose. She was getting into a brand new red convertible maybe a hundred yards away from me. I was shocked when she started driving exquisitely at the age of fourteen. I was so happy for her. I cheered her on, screaming and clapping for her but she didn't seem to notice me.

Then another noise grabbed my attention. I looked to my left and saw another old black car. It was going fast… and straight towards Rose's car. I looked back over at her and she didn't even see it.

"Rose look out!" I shouted at her. She didn't hear me. She didn't even flinch. The cars were coming closer and closer to each other at an incredible pace. I tried to run towards her car, still screaming, but my feet got me no where. It was like I was running in place. I pushed my feet harder and harder against the ground but made no distance. And as the cars were only a couple yards apart, I heard a gun shot and the cars collided. But not before I heard the scream of my best friend.

I was able to walk again, so I ran to the cars. Rose was sitting in the driver's seat, blood covering her head and dying her hair. I looked to see the opposite driver, but he was gone. No blood, no body, not even his keys. There was absolutely no sign someone was in there at all. People would have thought she had driven into a parked car.

But I couldn't care at the moment. My big sister was dead. I fell to the ground next to her door and sobbed. And I kept sobbing until I felt someone's hands on me. Someone shaking me. I looked up and saw no one. Just the same scene as before. Nothing new.

Then everything vanished for a split second and I was in the living room again. Kellan was on his knees, staring me in the eyes while holding my shoulders. Everyone else was standing behind him, looking either worried or confused.

I looked desperately at the crowd until I found who I needed to. I sighed in relief. She's alive. It was just a dream.

I smiled at them all. "It was just a dream. I'm fine."

"No, you're not Ciara. People don't get eyes that look like blue headlights when they have bad dreams." Kellan told me.

I was so confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Your eyes lit up like headlights on a car with some kind of blue tinge to it. And you were acting like you were in your own world; smilin' and gigglin' and then something in your lil fantasy went wrong. You kept screamin' Rose's name like she was in some kind of danger. What was that?"

I was still so confused. My eyes were like headlights? What's that all about? I don't recall any of it. And I have never sleep talked or walked before. Could this be part of the ghost seeing? I looked around and saw Ash but she had the same confused look.

"Ash? Do you know what this all is?" I asked her, hoping it was normal and she was just confused because… well maybe it happened too early or something.

But she shook her head. "Ciara that had nothing to do with what I gave you. That was all you. It must have been something you already had."

I didn't understand. This doesn't happen to me. I'm supposed to be the normal one. The quiet one. I'm the one who stands in the background listening and watching what happens to everyone else. I'm called the therapist because I sit there, listen, and see what I can say to help. I do it because I never am the one who needs the help. Things don't happen to me. The biggest thing that has ever happened to _me _was…. No. I refuse to think of _that _situation again. But still, this doesn't make sense.

I looked around at everyone else, slightly panicking. They saw it in my eyes and I could tell they didn't know what to do. What would they do? Tell me I'm some kind of freak but we shouldn't worry? I mean seriously.

"Well it was probably nothing. It's never happened before, right? Let's just ignore it for now. If it comes up again we'll figure something out." David suggested. He must have woken up last since he was rubbing his eyes and still lying on the floor, but of course he was the only one.

"What? Ciara was just screaming and crying while her eyes looked like they were gonna explode and you expect us to just forget it?" Kellan yelled at him, glaring at him all the while.

"No, he's right. It was probably a one time thing. I don't believe it will happen again. Nothing to worry about." Kellan looked at me suspiciously. I gave him a wide grin, as if he would buy it. Obviously he didn't but he let it go.

"Alright, fine. We'll let it go for now. But if it happens again, don't think that smile will get you out of it," he warned.

I nodded my head fast and hard, acting like a little kid who was promising not to touch something again.

"Okay… I guess we should go back to sleep then," he said, still suspicious.

I smiled toothlessly, faked a yawn, and laid back down, shutting my eyes. I listened for everyone else to go back to sleep. Of course David was the first to fall asleep, his loud snoring the only thing you could here. And even under all the tension I was able to let out a small giggle. I heard others follow my example. As I counted the sound of bodies that lay, there was one who hadn't yet. I peeked and was surprised to see that it was Rose. She looked at me with worried eyes. When her stare met mine, I winked at her to show I was certainly fine. She gave me a small and short smile and finally lay down to sleep. Once I was satisfied, thinking that everyone had fallen asleep, I drift off to a dreamless night myself.

But as I closed my eyes, I saw Ash's face, also worried. I sighed louder then I wanted to. I opened my eyes and glared at her mouthing the words "I'm fine," and waited till her expression went away. It didn't. Instead, she just faded away. I sighed, feeling bad, wondering if it was my frustration that made her leave, or if it was because she didn't believe me but wanted to let me sleep anyway. I was hoping for the second one.

Kellan caught my sad look and was about to get up but I touched his shoulder and just shook my head. He looked at me curiously, but again I shook my head and he let it go. He lay back down next to me but I could tell from the look on his face, he wouldn't sleep until I already was under. I sighed again, but softer this time, and shut my eyes. I peeked to see if that was good enough. Apparently not. I rolled my eyes and actually fell asleep this time.


End file.
